


Личный дневник мистера Тобиаса Уилльямса

by Cergart



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Diary/Journal, Gen, Origin Story, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Викторианская Англия. Одинокий фольклорист, приехав погостить к брату, берется за изучение некоего фейри, с которым его племянница случайно встретилась в саду. Но вскоре он понимает, что некоторые вопросы лучше оставить без ответа.





	Личный дневник мистера Тобиаса Уилльямса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Private Diary of Mr. John Tobias Williams, Esq.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915463) by [Owl_songs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_songs/pseuds/Owl_songs). 



> беты Vashta Nerada и Vilwen

  **I. Вступление.**  
  
      В сборнике впервые публикуется отрывок из личного дневника мистера Уилльямса, который повествует об интереснейшем событии, случившемся в 1886 году. В рукописи, случайно обнаруженной несколько лет назад, представлены исследования о волшебном народце, а также различные заметки, сделанные автором, пока он навещал семью брата в поместье Н.  
  
      Мистер Уилльямс излагает иные взгляды относительно Волшебной страны, поэтому данная рукопись представляет особый интерес для тех, кто серьезно изучает английский и кельтский фольклор.  
  
      Публикация дневника прольет свет на истинную причину, заставившую автора внезапно забросить свои изыскания; открывшиеся обстоятельства оказались поразительнее самых смелых догадок его соратников. Мы, конечно, знакомы с последним сборником мистера Уилльямса «Над ветром и за облаками: фольклор Британских островов», а также трудами его современников, многих из которых автор при жизни считал своими противниками на исследовательском поприще. Однако полнота этих сочинений ставится под сомнение в свете недавно найденных рукописей, достоверность которых читатель должен определить для себя сам.  
  
МСЕ  
Элстри,  
27 июня 1925г.  
  
       **II. Дневник мистера Уилльямса.**  
  
       _8 ноября, 22:45_  
  
      Сегодня произошло кое-что занимательное. В мой кабинет заглянула племянница и принялась с интересом расспрашивать о моей работе. Престранное дело! Прежде она никогда не интересовалась моими трудами по изучению волшебного народца. После долгих уговоров и угощением ее любимым рахат-лукумом племянница открылась мне: сегодня она повстречалась с одним из них!  
Ниже приводится отчет об этой встрече со слов моей племянницы.  
  
      Днем она как всегда играла в саду возле старой акации, когда заметила пару глаз, наблюдающих за ней из-за живой изгороди. Поначалу она решила, что это какой-нибудь зверек, и попыталась выманить его кусочком мяса, стащенным с кухни. Однако, по ее утверждению, глаза, что внимательно ловили каждое ее движение, принадлежали разумному существу. Тогда она решила напрямую обратиться к таинственному созданию, не преминув сделать неодобрительное замечание о привычке тайком подглядывать за маленькими девочками из-за изгороди. Уловка сработала: из тени вышел молодой джентльмен и представился Королем Гоблинов.  
  
      По ее настоянию они добродушно обменялись любезностями, немало позабавив означенного джентльмена. Дитя торжественно поведало мне, что он не сумел скрыть своего веселья. Он честно признался, кем являлся, засыпав ее титулами, которые мгновенно вылетели из ее головы, и уверил, что принадлежит к волшебному народцу.  
  
      Я попросил племянницу задать ему завтра несколько вопросов. Естественно, я приму меры для ее безопасности ― нельзя позволить фейри похитить девочку, когда она стала так важна для моих исследований! Повезло, что она обожает свое зеленое пальто; сомневаюсь, что могу предложить ей лучшую защиту.  
  
      Завтрак в половине десятого. На обед подавали фазана и сладкий картофель; чай в шесть. Ужин ― суп, рыба и хлеб.  
  
       _9 ноября, 03:30_  
  
      С нетерпением жду завтрашнего дня, перебирая в уме варианты, кем может быть фейри и что можно будет у него разузнать.  
  
      Со слов моей племянницы можно сделать вывод о том, что он не принадлежит к низкорослым видам, во всяком случае, точно не карлик ― племянница упоминала, что фейри выше нее. Он, разумеется, не рудимент какой-нибудь древней религии, как утверждают мистер Клодд и его сторонники. И теперь я с удовольствием могу опровергнуть нелепую теорию мистера Хартленда о «призраках»!  
  
      Дитя рассказывало, что фейри пожал ей руку ― значит, он материальный. Высокий, необычайно красивый и могущественный, удивительно, не правда ли? Что за прекрасное создание, что за нечеловеческое совершенство, если даже ребенок говорит о нем с благоговением и краснеет? Ведь не падшему же ангелу удалось украсть детское сердце. Возможно, он элементаль или один из сильфов? Однако можно с уверенность утверждать, что он джентри, раз мнит себя королем.  
  
      К сожалению, это всего лишь догадки: у меня недостаточно сведений, чтобы определить его род и происхождение. Остается надеяться, что завтра племянница увидит его вновь и уговорит побольше рассказать о себе.  
  
      Откуда он явился? Что ищет здесь?  
  
      Завтра напишу в Сообщество Фольклористов. Хотя я и обращаюсь к ним скрепя сердце, их помощь сейчас необходима.  
  
      На ужин подавали пастуший пирог.  
  
       _9 Ноября, 23:52_  
  
Спустился к завтраку полдевятого. Племянница ушла гулять в надежде снова увидеться с фейри: он не появлялся с их последней встречи. Я положил во внутренний карман ее пальто немного холодного железа. Думаю, это сдержит гостя с холмов, если он задумает что-то нехорошее.  
  
      В полдень сел за письма в Общество и нескольким известным фольклористам. Даже доплатил за скорейшую доставку. Я убежден, что в данной ситуации расходы вполне оправданы, хотя невестка со мной не согласится. Впрочем, эти траты не должны ее волновать ― деньги не ее. Она зря боится, что я дурно повлияю на ее мужа: хоть мы и выросли под одной крышей, между нами нет ничего общего, и вряд ли мы можем хоть как-то друг на друга повлиять. Мой брат очень скучный человек. Уверен, что он думает обо мне то же самое.  
  
      Как бы то ни было, я ожидаю скорейшего ответа от Общества, ведь возможность напрямую поговорить с представителем фейри выпадает нечасто. Они должны по достоинству оценить важность проиисходящего и предать забвению прошлые разногласия.  
  
      На обед подали баранину, картофель, печенье, сыр и портвейн. Чай отведал в библиотеке ― не могу сейчас отлучаться от книг. На ужин ничего нового.  
  
       _11 ноября, 23:37_  
  
      Так и не получил ответа ни от Общества, ни от других фольклористов, но твердо намерен продолжить свои исследования. Они еще позавидуют моим открытиям!  
  
      Мне нечего сообщить, остается надеяться, что новая встреча скоро состоится. Племянница говорит, что фейри обещал «поиграть с ней». Кажется, ее не слишком тревожит, что он до сих пор не объявился.  
  
      Пропустил обед, что огорчило невестку. Чай, как всегда, в библиотеке. Ужин был пресным и невкусным: консоме, фрикасе из курицы с рисом и соленья. Лег спать голодным.  
  
       _12 Ноября, 22:18_  
  
      Наконец-то удача! Девочка снова встретилась с фейри. Она задала лишь несколько вопросов из тех, что я просил, забыв про остальные. Я дал ей с собой ломоть хлеба, ибо волшебный народец его не переносит, что подтверждается многими именитыми фольклористами. План провалился: племянница поделилась с фейри краюхой хлеба, которую тот с удовольствием съел, и попросила, чтобы в следующий раз я дал ей к хлебу масло или джем.  
  
      Большую часть дня она слушала истории о его королевстве. Со слов фейри выходит, что это гигантский лабиринт, населенный самыми причудливыми созданиями. Среди его подданных много гоблинов, именно поэтому он называет себя Королем Гоблинов, а вовсе не потому, что сам является одним из них. Племянница повторила это несколько раз, пока полностью не уверилась, что я все верно понял.  
  
      Однако местоположение его королевства остается тайной. Дитя не может внятно объяснить: оно расположено под землей, как в тех чудесных легендах, согласно которым фейри живут в холмах, однако день там сменяется ночью, как и здесь. У Королевства есть враждебно настроенные соседи, но их сдерживает пустыня, что окружает владения Короля Гоблинов и простирается вдаль, насколько хватает глаз. Попасть туда могут только потерянные. Лабиринт нескончаем, однако имеет границы, незыблем, но переменчив ― уверен, это вздор или чары.  
  
      Она также спросила джентльмена о его семье. Как я и предполагал, он настаивал, что находится в родстве с наиболее известными представителями своего рода, а именно с Обероном. Когда я спросил племянницу, верит ли она фейри, она дала понять, что сомневается в искренности его слов. Она знает как об Обероне, так и о хитрости волшебного народца из книжек. Тем не менее, много из того, что он говорит, она принимает за чистую монету. Печально, что я вынужден полагаться на суждения семилетней девочки, но выбора нет ― сомневаюсь, что мое присутствие помогло бы его разговорить.  
  
      Я так и не узнал ни о его происхождении, ни о том, что он здесь ищет. Разочарован.  
  
      Снова баранина.  
  
       _13 ноября, 22:30_  
  
      Племянница выяснила, почему он не уходит: он поранился! Фейри неохотно признался, что учился летать и неудачно приземлился, сломав крыло. Он не успел до конца обратиться: хотя большей частью он выглядит как человек, поврежденная конечность осталась крылом. Как захватывающе!  
  
      В ответ на мой вопрос, как она умудрилась этого не заметить, племянница пожала плечами и сказала, что не думала, что фейри должен выглядеть как человек. Что странного в том, что сквозь волосы пробиваются перья или что у глаз разные зрачки, если такова природа обитателей холмов? Она рассказала, что он наложил заклинание, чтобы она ничего не заметила. Неужели чары способны так легко обмануть глаз?  
  
      Уязвленная гордость не давала ему позволить ей увидеть сломанное крыло. Тут племянница рассмеялась и спросила, слышал ли я что-нибудь столь же глупое и все ли мужчины так пекутся о своей репутации. Для нее превращение в птицу ― истинное чудо. Даже спустя несколько часов после их встречи она говорит об этом с благоговением. Она уверена, что он оборачивается хищником.  
  
      Стремление фейри подружиться с девочкой наконец обрело смысл. В обмен на сказки он просит ее о небольших одолжениях: найти нужные дикие ягоды, нарвать трав в саду, которые, по-видимому, помогут быстрее вылечить рану. Племянница думает, что это игра и с радостью помогает.  
  
      По его просьбе она стащила пару вещиц из дому, но была поймана мачехой.  
  
      Всю следующую неделю ей запрещено играть в саду.  
  
      Ростбиф и картофель в обед. В пять ― чай в кабинете. Утка со шпинатом на ужин.  
  
       _14 Ноября, 23:15_  
  
      После долгих уговоров племянница позволила мне понаблюдать за их беседой, взамен я поговорил с ее мачехой, которая сочла, что участие в моих исследованиях и само по себе неплохое наказание. Ее слова меня расстроили, но главное ― я могу продолжить работу. Я заранее спрятался за изгородью, прихватив с собой блокнот с карандашом и не забыв надеть пальто наизнанку. И не зря: фейри столь внезапно вышел из-под ветвей акации, что я едва не выдал себя. В будущем следует быть осторожнее.  
  
      Джентльмен выглядел в точности, как описывала племянница: высокий, подтянутый, светловолосый и невероятно красивый. Одет непринужденно и изысканно в несколько устаревшем стиле: кожаные бриджи, бежевый жилет, свободная рубашка с кружевными манжетами, изумрудный фрак и перчатки, галстука не было. Мне стало стыдно за свои поношенный сюртук и шерстяной джемпер.  
  
      Ниже приводится краткий пересказ их беседы, остальное застенографировал в полевых заметках, позже распишу.  
  
      Сегодня племянница хотела услышать больше о лабиринте и его королевстве. Не успел я обрадоваться, как фейри вместо правды предложил рассказать три версии этой истории, чтобы она выбрала ту, что понравится больше остальных.  
  
      Первая версия: он создал Лабиринт в качестве крепости от чужаков. Он не уточнил, что за «чужаки», и почему он хочет, чтобы они держались подальше. Мы с племянницей были разочарованы ― сказка вышла неинтересной.  
  
      Вторая версия: Лабиринт существовал за тысячу лет до того, как он нашел его. Он всего лишь один из длинной плеяды королей. Правление было и наказанием, и наградой, хотя он не сказал за что именно.  
  
      Третья версия: Лабиринт возник к приходу короля. Он единственный властитель Лабиринта, который правит королевством с помощью дикой магии.  
  
      Племяннице понравилась игра, она предположила, что ни одна из версий не была полностью истинной или ложной. Я с ней согласен. Но ни ее просьбы, ни мои чаяния не убедили фейри раскрыть правду. Он ответил, что не стоит принимать все, что ей говорят, на веру и что ей пора научиться отличать ложь от правды. Умно, но совершенно бесполезно для моих исследований.  
  
      Иногда их голоса звучали так тихо, что я не мог разобрать ни слова. Надо будет попросить племянницу в будущем говорить громче ― что толку подслушивать, если не можешь ничего расслышать.  
  
      Отобедал холодным сэндвичем, пока прятался за изгородью: да, несолидно, но такова необходимость. Чай в шесть, на ужин пирог с запеченной пикшей, капустой и морковью.  
  
       _15 ноября, 22:50_  
  
      Снова наблюдал за ними. По моей просьбе племянница громко и внятно выговаривала слова, но делала это столь очевидно, что я боялся, что выдам себя. К счастью, она оказалась довольно находчивой: ей удалось убедить фейри в том, что мать выдрала ее за уши, и теперь она плохо слышит.  
  
      Сегодня беседа в основном шла о его путешествиях.  
  
      Фейри поведал, как посещал двор Короля Джоржа III и Королевство под горой, которым правит общий друг. Об удивительных созданиях, населяющих его земли: бесы и хобгоблины, коварные Пука и мудрые древние Кроны, птицы, что откладывают крошечные яйца, украшенные драгоценными камнями. Племянницу привели в восторг тамошние «вредители» ― цветочные феи. Я уверен, что он приукрашивает, но кое-что из сказанного не подвергается сомнению. У меня нет фактов, доказывающих обратное, а фейри говорит так убедительно…  
  
      Он хорошо ладит с девочкой. Они отбросили формальности, несмотря на то, что он старше и титулован. Разве то, что они общаются на равных, не свидетельствует о превосходстве человеческого рода? И то, о чем он толкует, что за края и людей он повидал! Возможно ли, что он лжет?  
  
      В смятении. Нужно выкурить трубку и все обдумать.  
  
       _16 ноября, 2:48_  
  
      После долгих раздумий (и трех выкуренных трубок) я пришел к следующим выводам:  
  
      1) Он довольно неопытен. Девочке удалось выудить у него много ценных сведений, что легко объяснить его молодостью. Возможно, он просто недооценивает дитя. Ха! Если бы он только знал!  
  
      2) Ему уже случалось встречаться с людьми, и у меня есть основания полагать, что круг его общения ограничивался в основном детьми. Он хорошо знаком с нашими привычками и, что поразительно, знает много детских песен и игр. Временами он ведет себя как ребенок, а в следующий миг кажется, что он намного старше, чем выглядит.  
  
      3) Скорее всего птичий облик не его истинная сущность, а лишь форма, которую он принимает по желанию. Он очень гордится своей способностью к трансформации. По-видимому, это отличает его от сородичей, которых он презирает, и подтверждает его принадлежность к высшему сословию в иерархии волшебного народца, хотя мне непонятно, почему Король желает выделиться среди соплеменников.  
  
      4) Получил краткий ответ от Общества. Они осмеяли меня, заявив, что моя беседа с фейри столь же невозможна, как и разведение оборотней. Подумываю послать им перчатку с зудящим порошком.  
  
       _16 ноября, 22:25_  
  
      Все больше убеждаюсь в своих предыдущих выводах. Однако меня беспокоит то, с каким жаром фейри обсуждает чудеса своих земель с племянницей. Она совсем потеряла голову. Хорошо, что я принял ряд мер, хотя не думаю, что он настолько глуп, чтобы попытаться похитить ее из сада возле дома. Надеюсь, она не слишком им увлечена: фейри будет здесь только до тех пор, пока крыло не заживет. Я, разумеется, не отпущу ее с ним, когда он решит уйти.  
  
      Весь день они играли в игры. Фейри быстро выздоравливает, но, похоже, не спешит уходить. Больше сообщить нечего.  
  
      Пирог с пюре в обед. Курица с фундуком и яблоками на ужин.  
  
       _17 ноября, 23:55_  
  
      Я разговаривал с ним.  
  
      Признаюсь, что потрясен. Племянница не рассказывала, как страшно встречаться с ним взглядом. Не знаю, как она выдерживает.  
  
      У него необычайно синие глаза; не ясно, это их естественный вид или следствие неудачной трансформации? Один глаз человеческий, другой ― с расширенным зрачком ― похож на глаз ночной птицы. Если смотреть в них слишком долго, становится не по себе, начинаешь чувствовать себя добычей. Я содрогаюсь при одной лишь мысли об этом.  
  
      Разговор вышел коротким: фейри дал понять, что всегда знал о моем присутствии и ждал, когда я решусь показаться. Я не стал его поправлять: не хотелось рассказывать, что я оступился, тем самым раскрыв себя. Перед ним страшно признаваться в своих оплошностях. Наверное, я опасался, что он посчитает меня легкой добычей, особенно после новости, что мои наблюдения вовсе не были для него тайной.  
  
      Он мне не доверяет. Полагаю, это справедливо. Однако в обмен на пару вещиц (включая баночку мармелада) он согласился поговорить со мной. Завтра отчитаюсь.  
  
      Отобедал холодной ветчиной и хлебом. Пропустил чай ― еда отдавала пеплом. На ужин заставил себя съесть ягненка карри с рисом.  
  
       _18 ноября, 22:12_  
  
      Сегодняшние события сильно меня встревожили. Я так и не выяснил его происхождение, мне кажется, он сам не знает. Меня беспокоит его интерес к девочке. Но лучше не забегать вперед, ниже транскрипция стенографии нашей беседы.  
  
      Когда я вышел в условленный час в сад, его не оказалось на месте. Я устроился на небольшом валуне и подготовил дневник; с каждой минутой мне становилось все тревожнее. Мною овладели сомнения. Я уже решил было, что фейри обманул меня, когда он возник передо мной, испугав своим внезапным появлением.  
  
      ― Сара говорит, вы ученый.  
  
      Я подскочил от неожиданности. Очевидно, он намеревался застигнуть меня врасплох, и моя реакция его позабавила. Я не сразу нашелся, что ответить.  
  
      ― Да, я изучаю… ― я запнулся. Как объяснить свои изыскания объекту исследования? Вряд ли для этого существует этичный способ.  
  
      ― Да? ― его необычные глаза поблескивали из тени ветвей акации.  
  
      ― Ваш вид… я изучаю ваш вид, ― выпалил я.  
  
      ― Понятно, ― он молчал, пристально разглядывая меня, отчего я занервничал еще больше.  
  
      ― Я ценю вашу заботу о юной Саре, ― резко проговорил он. ― Похвально, что дядя так печется о своей племяннице, ― он навалился на дерево и одарил меня ленивой улыбкой.  
  
      Краска бросилась мне в лицо. Говоря эти комплименты, он прекрасно знал, что в первую очередь меня волновала отнюдь не безопасность девочки. Хуже того, он считал, что вправе упрекать меня.  
  
      ― Она согласилась участвовать в моих исследованиях, и я обязан обеспечить ее безопасность, ― огрызнулся я.  
  
      ― Зеленое пальто? Венок из маргариток? Хлеб? ― прошипел фейри. ― Вам стоило остановиться на холодном железе, но, конечно, ваши драгоценные исследования гораздо важнее, чем безопасность маленькой девочки.  
  
      ― Какое вам дело?  
  
      Фейри улыбнулся, обнажив длинные острые зубы, и ярость, что жгла меня, сменилась леденящим страхом. Слова застряли в горле.  
  
      ― Можно сказать, что таковы мои обязанности.  
  
      Я вздрогнул.  
  
      ― Что… что это значит? ― выдавил я, боясь ответа.  
  
      ― Я ― Король Гоблинов.  
  
      Я смутился.  
  
      ― Что…  
  
      Его слова всколыхнули воспоминания; я начал припоминать истории из детства. Рассказы о непослушных, потерянных, нежеланных детях, своенравных мальчиках и девочках. О созданиях, что прячутся в темноте, выжидая, когда их призовут. И слухи об их Повелителе ― Короле, великом, жестоком и ослепительном, словно солнце…  
  
      Страх сковал сердце; стыдно признать, но меня начала бить дрожь. В горле пересохло.  
  
      ― Вы же… не заберете ее?  
  
      Фейри окинул меня лукавым взглядом и усмехнулся.  
  
      ― Нет. Она пока не готова.  
  
      Он должен был заметить мое волнение, но не стал ничего объяснять.  
  
      ― Сара знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы призвать меня, ― бархатным голосом проговорил он, выходя из тени.  
  
      ― И что же? ― прохрипел я, отводя взгляд, не в силах смотреть ему в лицо.  
  
      ― Произнести правильные слова.  
  
      Краем глаза я наблюдал, как его фигура начала расплываться и меняться. И вот на его месте оказалась сипуха, но я сразу понял, что это фейри, едва взглянув птице в глаза. Сова долго и внимательно разглядывала меня ― не знаю, что он искал, ― а затем взмахнула крыльями и улетела.  
  
      Фейри пропал. Я не смог взять с него обещание, что он не вернется, поэтому принял меры, чтобы оградить дом от вторжения, чем вызвал недовольство невестки. Она жалуется на развешенный зверобой и колокольчики, но девочку нужно оберегать.  
  
      Меня снедает страх, что я не смогу помешать фейри похитить ее. Ужас терзает сердце при мысли о том, что он поведал ей заклинание вызова. Несмотря на все мои мольбы, Сара отказалась назвать «правильные слова». Думаю, он предостерег насчет их важности. Остается лишь утешать себя тем, что она слишком напугана, чтобы произнести их.  
  
      Нет аппетита.  
  
       _19 ноября, 4:32_  
  
      По ночам мне снятся кошмары. Стоит закрыть глаза, как перед взором встает стая сов, они мучают во тьме маленькое жалкое создание, и я слышу эхо злого холодного смеха Короля. После нашей встречи меня мучает бессонница.  
  
      Должен признать, что раздражен тем, что так и не смог узнать, кто он. Хоть я и обладаю некоторыми сведениями, фейри по-прежнему остается загадкой. Что он за существо? Что он имел ввиду под «не готова»? Думаю, Сара знает. Но она больше не доверяет мне.  
  
      Кто такой Король Гоблинов?


End file.
